


the gift of the

by orphan_account



Series: holiday drabbles [3]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, put a ring on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could've sworn he read a story like this before, or something similar. At least she didn't have to cut her hair, and he didn't have to sell his watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the gift of the

They agreed to unwrap their gifts at the same time. He could actually see her slowing down as she peeled off the paper just to make sure they were on the same page. Or speed. Whatever. She made absolutely certain that they lifted the box lids simultaneously to reveal...

Rings. Really? He could've sworn he read a story like this before, or something similar. At least she didn't have to cut her hair, and he didn't have to sell his watch. But it was still a huge coincidenc--

"I know you're happy about this, Fakir!" she said, puffing out her cheeks. "You don't have to pretend. I know when you're trying not to smile!"

D-damnit, what gave it away!

"Let's put them on," she said, ignoring his half-hearted protest of how girly his was--"Just turn it around so that the engraving is on the other side, jeez!"--and reaching down to select hers. He stopped her, though. And her blush was as red as holly when he put hers on for her, then raised her hand to press his lips to her knuckles.

"Merry christmas," he said. She nodded, then leaned over so they could share another kiss, one that wasn't on the hand this time.


End file.
